Going Under
by anngraham
Summary: A mysterious virus strikes the town of Houma, causing violent events to be put in motion. Arcane claims he's not to blame, but will anything believe him before it's too late. Contains violence and slash.
1. I'm Going Under

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to either of us and we are not making any money off of this. All characters belong to the makers and producers of Swamp Thing.

Warning: mature themes ahead, violence and sexual situations.

Going Under  
By AnnGraham and Jacqui

In the largest of Arcane Industry's dimly lit labs Graham was across the room from Dr. Arcane, setting up the equipment for their next experiment. He was carefully checking that everything was spotlessly clean when a sudden wave of the nausea that had been bothering him all day hit hard. The peace of the lab was shattered by a slight but obtrusive sound of broken glass as the test tube slipped out of Graham's hand. He stood, shocked, waiting for the Doctor's response and when it came it was predictable.

"Dammit Graham, you clumsy imbecile, can't you manage even the simplest of tasks!"

"I'm sorry Sir," Graham rubbed his palms on his lab coat and tried to control his tendency to stammer, "I'm just so hot, my hands are sweating..."

"Nonsense man, I maintain this building at a perfectly equable, controlled temperature - it is *not* too hot in here."

"I'm really not feeling very well Sir."

"Oh, just go and make a nuisance of yourself elsewhere, you're beginning to depress me. Go on, shoo." Sighing theatrically Arcane massaged his forehead, suddenly conscious of the onset of a throbbing headache.

As soon as Graham had stumbled into the elevator, Arcane walked over to the thermostat and checked the figures. He was annoyed to find that his vision wasn't entirely clear; he had to squint to see the readout. *Odd, must be something wrong with the device,* he thought, as he wiped away perspiration from his aching brow, it was registering as normal.

Will listened, trying to concentrate as Alec droned on about today's lesson in understanding the complexities of the Swamp, or whatever he liked to call it. Instead all he could seem to concentrate on was how hot he felt, even sitting beneath the shade of a huge old tree. Tugging gently on several scruffs of grass nearby, Will felt his mind drift lazily away from what Alec was saying.

"Will!" Alec spoke louder, voice showing a twinge of irritation. "Will, are you listening to me?!"

"What?!" Looking up quickly, he wiped his sweating palms on his jeans, "Oh, yeah sure, of course I was listening." Even given the fact that Holland was a plant, mostly incapable of portraying any type of expression, Will could have sworn that the person the townspeople called a Swamp Monster, had looked at him with the same tolerantly amused expression his mother reserved for him when he was young.

"Go home Will. You look like you could use some rest."

"I'm fine Alec," Shaking a drop of sweat out of his eye, Will didn't looked very convinced by his words.

"Nevertheless, I believe we've both had enough lessons for today." Holland got to his feet in a move that took more effort than he was used too.

"Okay, if you say so," Will hauled himself upright, standing dizzily before his eyes managed to focus on his seven-foot green friend. "Maybe I do need some rest after all." He turned to go before calling out abruptly. "Hey Alec?"

"What is it Will?" Somewhat wearily Holland turned back to face his young friend.

"Is it just me or are you looking a little, well, a little less green today?" Will tilted his head to the side, absently waving his hand in Alec's general direction. "Did you forget to water yourself?"

"Very funny!" Alec could only shake his head as Will grinned.

"See you later Alec," With a brief wave Will turned away and was soon lost to sight in the dense Swamp.

Suppressing the desire to stay and rest a while, Holland headed off towards a small pond, his usual submerging ground. *I'm getting as bad as Will now.* Shaking his head in amusement Alec didn't spot the pieces of dying moss that were left behind in his footprints.

Dr. Arcane was anxiously checking his temperature, alarmed by the blurred vision that made it hard to read the thermometer. Clearly he was unwell, and he would have a problem narrowing the vague symptoms down to a diagnosis. There would have to be some rather unpleasant medical tests, however there was at least one consolation - Graham undoubtedly had the same condition so he could be the one tested. Serve the little runt right, he'd probably been out and caught the condition somewhere and had the temerity to infect his employer.

Shaking off a feeling of weakness the Doctor took the elevator up to Graham's quarters, expecting that his assistant had taken to his bed. He was surprised to see that the room was in disarray, bedding strewn all over the floor and the smashed remnants of a jug and glass up against the wall. Arcane stooped to pick up a shard of glass and soon regretted it as dizziness swept over him. He sat down on the bed and surveyed the wreckage, puzzled, how did Graham find the strength to create havoc when Arcane was exhausted just by crossing the room?

He flicked on the intercom and called security, "Mr. Graham seems to have gone astray, locate him and notify me. Do NOT approach him."

Arcane waited, trying to gather his strength, while the minions surveyed the compound. As it happened the search didn't take long, a perimeter guard reported that Graham was making an unsteady progress towards the main gate. The Doctor forced himself to hurry, despite his weariness and the beginnings of a dull ache in his limbs. He wanted to be the one to catch up with Graham, a tussle with an armed guard could be disastrous.

Breathing heavily and stiff with muscle spasms, Arcane was in some pain when he loped across the yard. Had Graham not been so unsteady he would have struggled to catch him and it was with difficulty that he grabbed his assistant's shoulder and spun him round. Arcane stumbled back in shock, Graham's face was drawn into a vicious snarl - teeth bared and spittle running down his chin. His eyes were blank, showing no recognition of his employer. He struck out with one arm and knocked Arcane off balance, which caused the weakened scientist to fall. Arcane sprawled on the ground, just being able to drag himself up enough to watch Graham's progress to the gate.

Fortunately the guard had enough sense to let the man pass and Arcane could just glimpse Graham stumbling off towards the Swamp.

The last thing Graham remembered before waking up face down in the dirt was of making his way to his quarters, intent on lying down and trying to sleep off whatever bug he'd managed to pick up. The next thing he knew he was in the Swamp, surprisingly comfortable lying on a patch of cool soil and leaves.

Weakly, he shoved himself upright, shivering as he noticed for the first time how wet his clothes were. "What happened?" shaking his head in confusion, he had to lean against an old tree in order to make it all the way to his feet. Staggering slightly, still feeling a little dizzy Graham slowly and cautiously made his way towards where he hoped Arcane's Complex was.

As he walked back Graham vainly tried to remember what happened and how he ended up in the Swamp. Ten minutes and a migraine later the only things he managed to dredge up from his black hole of a memory was the impression of breaking glass, which didn't make any sense, and the sensation of heat and dizziness.

At the same time Graham was heading back to Arcane's Complex, Will was tossing and turning in extreme discomfort. After getting home from chatting with Alec, he'd been so dizzy that all he could do was collapse in bed and try to sleep it, whatever it was, off. Unknowingly Will kicked off all the blankets, his body temperature spiking dangerously high. Abruptly his eyes snapped open, pupils so dilated that no speck of colour remained. In a flash of a second his expression turned from sleepy confusion to mindless rage.

Arcane made his way back to the main building, trying to overcome the dizziness and nagging pain in his joints that just made him want to rest. He paused, wiping sweat off his forehead, and took a deep breath before using the intercom to call Stella. Inevitably she had heard about Graham's strange behaviour and was full of questions. Arcane snapped at her, he had no answers and no time to waste discussing the matter with an employee. He brusquely ordered her to take a sample of his blood and run some routine tests, and was harshly sarcastic when she expressed concern for him and for Graham. Stella was particularly concerned when the Doctor insisted that he would go search for Graham on his own, despite his evident weakness. Arcane could not bear to let anyone see Graham in the state of mindless insanity he had exhibited earlier. As soon as that became known then his own condition would come in for speculation and he dreaded that more than anything. His greatest fear was of losing his own grasp on sanity. No, he had to locate Graham himself before anyone else saw him.

For the tenth time in a row Graham stumbled over yet another low lying root, if he didn't know better he would have guessed that Dr. Holland had purposely arranged everyone just to trip him up! Pausing to wipe beads of sweat of his forehead, he continued his uncomfortable trek towards the Complex, muscles protesting even the smallest movement. The eleventh time he tripped up, Graham came to the decision to just stay where he was. Really, the ground wasn't that uncomfortable, kinda cool and springy ... *yeah, I think I'll just rest here for awhile.* Sighing softly, he dug his fingers more firmly in the loose dirt, mind drifting into a light sleep.

It had been several hours since Alec Holland had sent Will home to rest and he had spent that time wandering the swamp listlessly. His usual connection to the forces of nature seemed dull and his senses blunted by an almost overwhelming lethargy. He had hoped that exposure to sunlight would improve his energy levels but that didn't seem the case, and now it was raining in a light but persistent shower which seemed to drag him down still further.

Holland trudged wearily into a small clearing which came as close to the road as he normally dared to venture. Seeing a huddled form lying beneath a tree he blinked rainwater out of his eyes and stooped to inspect the still figure.

*Arcane's assistant,* he realised, *Graham.* The Swamp creature turned the man over and checked his shallow breathing and feverish brow. Given the state of the ground he had been there some time, since before the rain. Holland stooped over Graham, *Arcane,* he thought, *Arcane's assistant is here so whatever is happening leads back to him. It always does.* He was too tired and confused to reason clearly or to wonder why Graham was sick if it was his employer who was to blame, all he knew was that he had lost his connection to the swamp that was his home and that a rage was building inside him that needed an outlet.

Alec Holland swung Graham over his shoulder and, given a new surge of energy by his anger, set off towards Arcane's compound.

When the huge, angry form of Houma's Swamp Mutant reached the gates of Arcane's complex the two guards on duty held their ground for only a few seconds before running for cover. They had both heard enough rumours, and the decision that they weren't paid enough to take him on was easy to make. Thus Alec Holland's progress to the main lab was uninterrupted; he saw only the fast retreating backs of employees running away.

Holland burst through the door of the lab without bothering to open it. Anton Arcane could barely register his presence before Holland had thrown Graham's still form across the lab, sending him crashing into the wall behind Arcane. The Doctor looked round sharply, for a moment he was afraid that Holland had brought him a corpse. He was relieved to see Graham stir a little and his first impulse was to go check on him. This was thwarted when Holland grabbed him by the collar.

"Arcane," he ground out the word as if it was a profanity, "I've bought you back your creature."

"Very good of you, old chap, I'm sure." Arcane tried to maintain the level of breezy sarcasm with which he normally greeted Holland but it was a struggle. He felt so damned ill, he could hardly focus on the mutant, and he was worried about Graham even if he had no intention of admitting it. Holland roared a sound of rage and pain that Arcane had never heard before.

"You sent him to poison me, poison the swamp. Again Arcane. Too often, I've borne this too often and tolerated you too long."

The Doctor struggled in his grasp and tried to focus more clearly, he'd never heard Holland like this - crazed, rambling. He could just make out through his blurred vision that the swamp creature's leaves were drier than they should be and had an unhealthy yellowish tint.

"Holland, you're sick?"

"You know I am. Now give me the cure." Holland tightened his painful grasp on Arcane's shoulder.

"Alec please, I've done nothing" Arcane was genuinely afraid, it had been a long time since he had really felt that Holland would do him serious harm but now the mutant seemed seriously out of control.

"NO MORE LIES" Holland roared, he shook Arcane viscously. "GIVE ME THE CURE!"

"I can't, please Alec can't you see I'm sick too, so is Graham. I didn't do this."

Holland was too filled with rage to even begin to listen. He hated Arcane with such a fierce passion, the man who had taken everything from him and left him a lonely, monstrous outcast. He could take his revenge now, it would be so easy to break this fragile human body, smash it against the wall.

He hoisted Arcane up, unmoved by the shrieks and pleas for mercy. Then one rational thought fought its way through his feverish rage. Kill Arcane and he would not get a cure.

He lowered the Doctor to his feet and for a moment stood panting, trying to think.

Holland caught sight of the flicker of a flame off to one side. A Bunsen burner. He looked at the naked flame, then back at Arcane. The scientist had his sleeves rolled up and Alec Holland twisted round his arm to expose a bare forearm. He dragged Arcane over to the burner and held his arm above the flame; "The cure." He said.

"Alec, please listen, please don't hurt me. Please."

"The cure." Holland repeated, unmoved.

Getting no response he slowly lowered Arcane's arm into the flame. He remained unmoved by screams of pain, simply repeating his demand. Then the smell of burning flesh reached Holland's mutated senses. It stirred something inside him that mere words couldn't touch.

*What am I doing?* He thought, *Torture, even torturing this monster - how can I? What am I becoming?*

In a sudden upsurge of disgust Holland dragged Arcane away from the table and threw him down. He stood shaking in the middle of the lab while the Doctor crawled away from him, sobbing in pain. Almost as if by instinct Arcane found his way to Graham who was still groggily trying to stay conscious, he clutched at Graham's hand and the two of them huddled together against the wall gazing fearfully up at the deranged swamp mutant.

Clutching Graham's hand tighter Arcane tried to block out the worse of the pain, feeling oddly reassured when he felt his assistant's fingers press back against his. With great effort Arcane focused his attention on the angry Swamp Monster now bent on destroying much of his lab. "Alec," Shrinking back further against the wall as Holland turned towards him, "Listen Alec, just think about this. You can see that Graham here is sick," Pulling himself upright, Arcane gestured at himself, "As am I. Why would I create a virus only to infect myself? It just doesn't make sense. This is someone else's doing Alec. We need to find out who and how."

"Why should I believe you," Bitterness and grief threaded through his deep voice, "You've done nothing but try to destroy me and all those I care about."

Using the wall for support Arcane gained his feet, trying to appear as non-threatening as possible when Holland gave a small growl and took a step towards him. "I swear to you Alec, this is not my doing. You, you can search my entire Complex, look through the records. I have nothing to hide."

Shaking his head in confusion Holland didn't want to believe in Arcane's words. This monster had taken everything from him! But the man's words made sense, the logic driving the unreasoning rage further from his mind. What he had done ... scared him more than anything else. Arcane may have made him into a monster but he'd never lost his humanity. Not until now. *I have to get out of here, talk to the Swamp, find out what is happening to me.* "If I find out you had anything to do with this Arcane I will be back!"

Without a further word Holland left the lab and the complex, gratefully making his way towards the Swamp and letting its calming presence soothe and relax him.

Sighing in relief Arcane slid down to sit besides Graham, cradling his injured arm. Closing his eyes and breathing deeply he did his utmost to ignore the burning pain. Feeling a faint touch on his shoulder he looked up wearily staring into Graham's concerned blue eyes.

"Doctor," Voice rusty and low Graham inched closer to the Doctor, "Are, are you okay? What happened?"

"Of course I'm not okay," Too tired to make the words forceful Arcane just stared at his assistant. "As to what happened that's something I'd like to know myself." Reaching out he grabbed Graham's arm, fingers tightening painfully. "I'd also really like to know where you've been and why you saw fit to leave my Complex."

"I, I don't remember ... honestly," Graham gasped as Arcane's grip tightened enough to leave bruises. "Please, Sir ... you're, you're hurt. Let me help you."

Swallowing Arcane released his assistant, slowly getting to his feet once again. "Go get the first aid kit." Making his way over to a stool he watched his assistant's somewhat unsteady progress across the lab. As soon as his arm was taken care of he'd check to make sure Graham was alright. The man had been rather violently thrown against the wall, and the last thing he needed was a concussed assistant, not when there were so many things to do.

Stumbling back Graham looked at his employer for a minute before gently taking a hold of his arm and straightening it. When Arcane didn't say a word Graham took the anti-burn cream out of the kit spreading it over the burn as softly as possible. He glanced up worriedly when Arcane's face paled. Biting his bottom lip he applied the bandage as quickly as he could, sighing in relief once everything was done. "Sir?"

Taking a deep breath Arcane forced his attention away from the pain and onto his assistant. "I'm fine Graham, the question is are you?"

"I'm, I'm okay. Sir." Graham swallowed heavily at the sudden interested look in Arcane's eyes. "Really." Even to him his assertion sounded weak.

"I think I'll be the judge of that Graham." Holding his assistant's head still he carefully felt for any bump or wound. "Holland did throw you rather hard against the wall. And there is the matter of your strange behaviour and the destruction of your room ... which by the way will be coming out of your salary."

"Destruction? er what destruction?" Holding himself perfectly still Graham suppressed a shiver as Arcane's fingers brushed against the back of his neck.

"You don't remember?" Frowning Arcane released Graham, attention drifting away at this new piece of knowledge. "What do you remember?"

"Waking up in the Swamp, trying to walk back ... not much after that."

"Interesting." Smiling suddenly Arcane patted Graham's face. "I think it's about time I found out what exactly is happening, Graham. And you are going to help me."

"Er, how?" Not liking the look on the Doctor's face, he became even more nervous when Arcane slid an arm around his shoulder.

"Why by being my test subject of course." Arcane grinned at the sudden fearful look that crept onto his assistant's face. "Don't worry Graham, I'll be gentle. I promise."

Graham lay back on the gurney, twitching nervously as Dr Arcane prepared to take another sample. He'd lost count of the number of tests that had been run on him in the last 12 hours and he added feeling like a well used pin cushion to all the other miseries of being ill. He ached all over and he couldn't shake the strange, hallucinatory images that kept floating in and out of his mind. There were periods when he got so confused he couldn't even remember what he'd been doing just the minute before, all he knew was how oddly Dr Arcane looked at him after these episodes. He forced himself to keep still as the doctor drew off yet another vial of blood and, groaning with the exertion, forced himself up so he could help prepare the slides.

Arcane was already working on the sample, preparing it for analysis with an exaggerated care that betrayed how much his own health was deteriorating. There had been several spillages when his hands had started to shake during delicate operations and this wasn't helped by the obvious pain he was experiencing using his injured left arm. Graham had suggested that his employer should get the burn treated properly; he did remember that conversation ending badly though the details were vague. Certainly the Doctor had thrown a selection of glassware at him, and screamed a selection of his favourite terms of abuse but then the confusion set in, Graham had strange recollections that couldn't be true, of actually fighting back, throwing things at Arcane, screaming and yelling himself. No, not possible, he never fought back, he just took it. Fighting back was just in his fantasies. Still, he looked around the lab, there was a lot of damage here for just one of the Doctor's temper tantrums and even the recent unfriendly visit from Alec Holland didn't account for it.

Arcane had finished with the sample and set it aside carefully to await any development from his latest test. Graham moved up carefully to stand alongside him. 'What are you looking for this time Sir?"

Arcane turned to face him; he was flushed and sweating, his glazed eyes not quite focusing on Graham. "That's just what you want to know isn't it Graham? Snooping into my work, stealing my secrets, always here, always prying into my business?"

His voice was low but with just an edge of hysteria that Graham found frightening. Arcane moved closer, looming over him, and Graham tried to back away. "I'm...I'm your assistant Sir, I'm here to help you. It's my job to be involved with your work."

"That's what's so cunning. Waiting all these years, biding your time, letting me think I could trust you. I should have known I can't trust *anyone*" Arcane was shouting now, his face a mask of rage, he virtually snarled as he grabbed Graham by the shoulders.

"You can trust me," Graham said, "you know I would never harm you Sir, you know that."

His words had no impact, it seemed unlikely that Arcane could even hear him, he seemed to have lost all contact with reality, he was listening to other voices now.

"Ha ha" he screamed, "it all makes sense, I should have realised, All these years, everyone I thought I could trust, all conspiring against me. Even my own mother."

He tightened his grasp on Graham's collar and shook him hard, his face taking on a shrewd, if totally mad, expression. "She sent you, didn't she?" He shook harder, "My mother sent you. Don't try to lie now. It all makes perfect sense."

Graham struggled against the hold that was choking him, "Sir, please let go," he gasped, "I haven't done anything to you, no one sent me, I promise."

Arcane's grip did loosen, more because he had lost all interest in his assistant. He gazed around wildly. "My enemies, they're all here," he lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, "they come in through the walls you know. Oh yes, through the walls." He let go of Graham and let him stagger free, almost falling. Arcane began running his hands over the smooth surface of the nearest wall. "It's the masks you see, the disguises; they can hide in the walls. But I'm on to them now, oh yes, I've got them now."

Arcane's voice was rising to a maniacal shriek; Graham cowered away from him, terrified. The Doctor bared his teeth in a crazed snarl, he was spitting, foaming at the mouth. Graham tried to make it to the lift without attracting his attention but it just wasn't possible. Arcane made a frantic lunge and dragged him to the ground. He pinned Graham down with his full weight and began to claw at his assistant's face. "Let's see who you really are, who they've sent to get me."

Graham cried out in pain as the Doctor's finger nails clawed at his face, he tried to struggle and just found the strength to push Arcane off him. Enraged, the Doctor reached up to the lab table and brought down the heavy stand that made up the base of the Bunsen burner. He brought it down on Graham's head with a sickening crash.

Arcane woke to the lab in near darkness; he was lying on the floor surrounded by wrecked equipment. He could barely lift his head, it ached so badly and he felt so strange. He tried to concentrate, there was something important, something he should remember. "Graham," he called, almost as a matter of habit. That was what he did when life got difficult, he called for Graham. So why did he feel that something was wrong...? He struggled up on to his knees, hoping he could manage the effort of standing, but then he saw the still figure just a few metres away.

He crawled over to it. "Graham," he whispered, giving him a gentle shake, "come on old chap." Arcane saw the pool of blood that was already coagulating around Graham's head and he remembered ... something. He remembered himself with something heavy in his hand, bringing it crashing down...

"No, no, it couldn't be." He was afraid to touch Graham, he was lying too still, and there was too much blood. "Come on old chap," he whispered, "wake up now. I think I was a bit out of it for a while but it's all right now, you know I wouldn't hurt you. Not really." Graham didn't stir, Arcane knew he wouldn't. He just didn't want to confirm it, confirming it would make it true. Finally he reached out a trembling hand and placed his fingers on Graham's neck, still allowing himself to hope that there would be a faint pulse. There wasn't.


	2. 50 Thousand Tears I've Cried

He didn't remember how long he sat like that, crouched over Graham's body. Time didn't seem to be flowing at its regular rate, hours, days, it didn't matter. Nothing did. He had killed Graham! God, he couldn't get his mind around that thought. He just couldn't have! Graham was his assistant, the only person he trusted in this world. If there was one thing Anton Arcane knew was that he'd never hurt Graham, not seriously anyway. Sure, he'd threatened the man's life on a few occasions. But if Graham was enough of a simpleton to believe it, well then that was his own fault. Wasn't it?

Pressing his hands against his forehead Arcane stifled a sob. He would not cry over Graham, he would not! Opening his eyes he focused on Graham's pale features. The man almost looked like he was sleeping. If not for the blood ... and there was so much of it.

"Oh god, Graham," Arcane curled his hands into fists, voice shaking. "Wake up you moron! Please Graham, wake up!"

Surging to his feet Arcane looked wildly around the room. "Holland! He can help." He grinned madly at the corpse, "Don't worry old chap, Holland can bring you back to life!" Face falling Arcane suddenly remembered Alec's odd behaviour earlier, *he's the last person that will help me now!*

Frowning Arcane tried to think past the pounding in his head and the sinking despair the flooded him. Graham was simply too important to let die. He had to find a way! *If I just wasn't so bloody sick!* Sick, that word seemed to echo through his head reminding him of the last time he was sick. Though of course that hadn't been his fault, someone had placed a voodoo curse on him ... Voodoo! That was his answer! Arcane grinned, an insane light appearing in his eyes. If voodoo could almost cause his death then there had to be a way to make it work in the opposite.

Swiftly he bent down next to Graham, tenderly patting the man's face, "Everything is going to be okay Graham. You'll see." Nodding almost to himself Arcane continued, "I'll have you back by my side in no time."

When Arcane straightened up again he was hit by a fresh wave of nausea and dizziness. He stood for a moment, steadying himself against the wall before he was able to move. He had hoped to move Graham's body but now realised that was unfeasible, he'd just cover him up and make sure to securely lock the lab - he wouldn't be gone long anyway.

The Doctor felt a little stronger for having a plan, all he had to do was restore his dead assistant and cure an unknown disease. No problem for a genius such as himself. The prospect of getting his life back as it should be made him almost cheerful, despite how tired and ill he felt, as he walked back to his office.

He headed straight for a carefully concealed drawer in his desk and removed a sheaf of papers. He had gambled that any enemy would be looking for a more high tech hiding place for his secrets and so far that seemed to have worked. He rifled through until he found the photocopies he wanted.

Arcane gave just the slightest smile which was not, for once, cynical or manipulative. Even Graham hadn't found *this* hiding place or he surely wouldn't have taken quite so much abuse over trading a certain book of voodoo for the intervention that saved Arcane's life. The Doctor remembered his assistant's concern for him when he was sick and felt something unusual, a pang of guilt. Perhaps he had been rather unfair to Graham given the circumstances. Still he was hardly responsible for the little twit failing to work out that he was bound to have a copy of this valuable material.

Arcane skimmed through the material, searching through the scrawled script and bizarre illustrations for the section he wanted. Finally he located the right pages and was relieved that his recollection was correct - there was a section on raising the dead. Or in the book's rather quaint, unscientific, terms - zombies.

The small, mostly quiet town of Houma was going slowly crazy. Already there had been more than a dozen violent and unexplained murders. Lovers turning on each other, people killing their once best friends and perhaps worse was the case of a single mother murdering her two small children as they slept. Sheriff Andrews had no idea what to do, nothing in his life and career had prepared him for the violence spreading through Houma's citizen's.

Unbeknownst to himself Andrews was in possession of a piece of information that could have solved the town's problems. The day before the first signs of trouble had presented themselves in a shocking rampage of destruction, he had observed a rather unique looking woman leaving Houma's only airport. Somewhere Andrew knew he'd seen the woman before, with her over large earrings and somewhat condescending French accent, it was an image the niggled in the back of his mind.

Unfortunately for Sheriff Andrews and the whole town by the time he had remembered seeing her at Arcane's Complex it was way too late. He didn't even see the truck that hit him, leaving his car in a mangled heap of twisted metal.

Arcane checked carefully through the precious photocopies that were going to help him restore Graham. Unfortunately he needed a few 'ingredients' that were rather unusual. As it happened they were the sort of things that could often be found around Arcane enterprises but this had been a quiet period.

The Doctor roused himself painfully; he would have to go into town for supplies. He knew that he was too woozy to be drive safely so, reluctantly, he called upon the most capable looking minion to cross his path. He didn't know who the man was, and he didn't care so long as he knew how to do as he was told. Unfortunately he turned out to be a chatterer, prattling away before they even reached the car. Arcane tried to glare the man into silence, if it was worth the use of energy he'd kill this moron as soon as they got back. Of course Graham could be annoyingly talkative but that was different, that was...well it just was different. He forced himself not to think about it. He had work to do.

As it happened the endless chattering of his driver was useful. When he heard about the violence and madness in town Arcane affected indifference, "I have problems of my own," he snapped. "The affairs of these people mean nothing to me." But he was interested; this must have some bearing on his own medical condition. It would also make it more likely he could find the 'raw materials' he needed.

Nightfall had quietened the town somewhat and Arcane made it to his destination without incident. He headed into the town morgue with the underling trailing miserably behind him. Mmmm, plenty of fresh corpses, it was easy to harvest the necessary...fluids and the fresh human liver he needed. Arcane did some chopping and dicing to the sound of his driver vomiting in the corner. He decided to check out the rest of the corpses for any useful clues.

He pulled the sheet off one particularly mangled corpse, burnt and crushed, one arm ripped off. *Sheriff Andrews, couldn't happen to a more suitable person.*

Then Arcane grinned ghoulishly, he had a thought that was rather 'Night of the living dead'. He had plenty of materials, and medical breakthroughs do need testing. It would be best to test the procedure on someone, or something, more expendable before risking Graham. Thus it was that they returned to the car with Arcane almost sprightly with his bag of supplies and a deeply unhappy minion dragging a hideous, stiffening corpse.

Getting the corpse from the vehicle and down into the lab was a bit of a trial, more so for the incompetent moron assisting him. The man was turning a rather startling shade of green. Still that was the last thing on his mind as he prepared the test subject for the experiment. Things had to be just right for everything to work the way it should.

Readying the last of the components Arcane lighted the candles and incense. What was it with ancient voodoo spells that required the use of such archaic devices? Still, best to follow directions to the letter.

Arcane read the words written on the page, stumbling a few times over the difficult pronunciation. However he managed to get through it, shaking the newly made potion all over Andrews corpse. Repeating the spell three more times as directed Arcane waited in tense silence for the fireworks to begin. A minute passed, then five all without the slightest twitch or sign of life.

Arcane sagged against the wall, it hadn't worked. God, what was he going to do now? How was he supposed to bring Graham back if the one method he had at his disposal was a complete and utter failure. Shaking with rage he suddenly whirled around to face Graham's corpse, words screaming from his mouth, "God Damn you Graham! How dare you DIE! How dare you let ..." voice choking back a sob, "Why didn't you just run, you MORON! Complete and utter idiot GRAHAM! You knew what the virus did, you, you should have been more bloody careful." Tears prickled hotly in his eyes as the fact he'd never have Graham by his side again, never talk to the man, never insult of berate him, never again feel that unfailing loyal and devoted presence, finally hit home. Throat aching he dropped to his knees by the covered corpse, for once uncaring of keeping up the appearance that Graham was nothing more than his assistant, that he didn't need anyone. He needed Graham!

In his grief he almost didn't hear the first stirrings of sound, the fumbling thumps of something moving closer. A ghost of a touch feathered past his shoulder, with a yelp Arcane twisted around, involuntarily stumbling back at the sight of Sheriff Andrews horribly burned and mangled corpse staring back at him from no further than two feet.

Arcane fell over the shrouded corpse of his assistant, shocked by the particularly disgusting sight of the reanimated sheriff. He had seen some unpleasant things in his life but this was nasty. Andrews raised his one remaining arm and reached out again to touch the Doctor. Arcane recoiled, unwilling to have the creature anywhere near him, then realisation flooded through him. It worked. He smiled up at the horrible remnants of a small time sheriff and said out loud, "it works."

Arcane touched Graham stroking his hand over the sheet that covered him. He was still keeping a wary eye on Andrews but nothing could constrain the happiness he felt, "everything's all right," he told Graham," I'm bringing you back." Arcane felt light headed with relief. "I'm bringing you back."

The Andrews creature was still struggling to touch Arcane, "Master," it said in a strange, toneless voice.

Arcane stood up slowly, "you've served your purpose Andrews, you can just toddle off to some corner somewhere and disintegrate slowly, there's a good sheriff."

"Master," he repeated, stolidly.

Arcane cast a worried look over his creation, Andrews was certainly no great brain and he had been a sluggish creature but this was a born again moron. For a moment Arcane felt a chill of disquiet but then he reconsidered the state of the body, especially the grey brain tissue that oozed out of a nasty head wound. No problem then, if he hadn't been so distracted he'd have expected this. Still, he wanted nothing more from this creature so he wouldn't bother feeding it the potion it needed to continue existing.

He smiled down at Graham, almost fondly, "Your turn now, I'll soon have you back where you belong." Carefully, Arcane began the ceremony.

Everything had been done exactly as it should, the ceremony going off without a single hitch. Even the late Sheriff Andrews had disappeared something to rot quietly. If it wasn't for the persistent aches and pains that made themselves known with every breath life would have been good.

"Not long now Graham," Arcane waited nervously, resisting the urge to pace. He didn't want to turn his eyes away from the still corpse of his assistant and chance missing the big moment. Suddenly, between one moment and the next there was a twitch from the still form. Holding his breath Arcane stared harder, yes, there ... another twitch. "That's it Graham, come on now!"

Slowly those blue eyes blinked open, staring up at the ceiling, a confused look furrowed Graham's brow and Arcane had to restrain the need to jump up in excitement. Calming himself he carefully crouched by his re-animated assistant.

"Graham? Graham can you hear me?" Anxiously Arcane waited, unbidden thoughts of how Andrews had turned out rising in his mind. But no, this was different, Graham hadn't been hurt as badly, hadn't been missing half his brain.

"Doctor?" Graham's voice cracked over the word, slow and unsure.

"Yes!" Smiling in excited relief Arcane gently helped his assistant stand up. "Yes it's me Graham, I brought you back."

"Back?" Blinking Graham turned puzzled eyes on the Doctor.

"You were dead Graham," Arcane slid a supporting arm around the man's shoulders, pulling his assistant just that little bit closer at the same time. "My genius brought you back."

"Dead."

Arcane felt the first upwelling of horror, there was something wrong. In the rush of getting his assistant back he'd only just noticed how dull Graham's voice sounded, how still he was compared to before. By now Graham would have been complimenting him on his brilliant work.

"Graham," Arcane swung the man around to face him. "Are you, are you alright?"

"Yes," Graham tilted his head slightly, "Master." At no point did his expression change.

The Doctor was left staring into empty blue eyes that showed no signs of emotions or life. "Oh dear god no," Arcane whispered, stomach dropping, "it didn't work."

"Master," Graham repeated, looking back at Arcane without a hint of expression. Arcane reached out to touch him, aware that his hand was trembling. Just the slightest touch to Graham's face, the flesh was warm and felt as it always had but there was no response. The number of times he had taken this face in his hands, sometimes to reproach his assistant, more often just in a moment of excitement or enthusiasm, but always eliciting a response and always seeing something close to adoration in those eyes. Arcane drew back his hand as if the touch burnt, he couldn't bear to see the blank indifference in Graham's eyes.

Arcane turned away, bitterly angry at himself. How could he have been so rash? If only he didn't feel so ill he would have thought more carefully, put Graham in cryo-storage while he considered the options. To have rushed into this mad scheme, especially given the outcome of his first experiment was simply insane. Arcane stood with his head in his hands, too tired and in too much pain to think, in that moment he just wanted to surrender and let go of these seemingly intractable problems.

His moment of exhausted self pity was broken by the sound of a barely familiar voice coming from over by the lift. "Master," It said. Arcane raised his head and took in the repellent sight of Sheriff Andrews staggering towards him, the zombie was dribbling grey, mushy brains out of his head wound, and leaving an unidentifiable slimy trail on the floor.

The Doctor welcomed a focus for his frustration, he threw a tray of surgical instruments across the room and screamed at Andrews, "Get out, get out of this room and out of my compound, just get out."

The creature turned back to the lift, and using its one remaining mutilated hand pressed the call button. Arcane was dragged out of his misery by a moment of scientific curiosity, so the zombie was more functional than he had realised?

Arcane swallowed down his emotions, he was a scientist, he had always been able to put rational thought first. "Graham," he said, somewhat cautiously, "clear up this room."

"Yes, master," the zombie intoned, starting immediately to get to work.

Arcane watched carefully, it was as he had hoped. The creature that had once been Graham retained a least the practical part of his memory, it worked quickly and efficiently and needed no further instruction. Indeed he was now somewhat more efficient, no stumbling or bumbling, no distracting attempts at conversation.

*Perhaps I should kill all my staff and bring them back as zombies,* Arcane thought, *greater productivity and a big saving on the wage bill.* He forced back the foolish emotional responses that had so dragged him down. He did have Graham back, the useful, reliable lab assistant. In fact he had him back better than before.

So why did he have such an aching pressure at the back of his throat that felt like unshed tears? He would *not* miss Graham's distracting little human weaknesses, like the way he actually seemed to take pleasure in his company even though he was treated so badly. Like the way Graham had always been there to listen to him when he was depressed or tend to him when he was ill. Anton Arcane did *not* need anyone, an assistant was just there to work, nothing more, and he had that. He swallowed down hard, he would not let himself fall prey to useless emotions. Arcane shook himself and stretched, trying to ease pain that was making him increasingly immobile. Time to concentrate on finding a cure for this disease.

Meanwhile, some distance away, the stumbling form of Sheriff Andrews had reached the swamp. Alec Holland became aware of the strange presence quite a while before he saw it, the agitation from the flora and fauna all around him was enough to rouse him from his sickly doze. Holland felt the sense of something out of balance and he got to his feet and dragged wearily along the route that led to Arcane Industries. *Trouble from there,* he mumbled, *always trouble.* Thus it was that he came face to face with the rotting, animated corpse of Houma's deceased Sheriff. The zombie almost fell into his arms and Holland looked at it with disgust so great that it cleared confusion from his mind. He clenched his fists and cried out, as much with tired resignation as with anger, 'Arcane!"

After contemplating several different but equally painful methods of shaking the truth out of Arcane, Holland discarded them all. Now was not the time to lose himself in the confused anger surging through his system. If he wanted to set things straight he had concentrate. If there was one thing that Alec knew about Arcane was that the man didn't act without a reason.

There had to be a method to his madness, a reason how the Sheriff came to be dead and yet not dead. *Think,* Holland stared at the badly damaged Andrews, *why would Arcane bring this man back to life! Why would he risk the consequences ...* Suddenly Alec knew. Knew why Arcane had started bringing people back from the dead. *There's only one person that Arcane would go to so much trouble and damn the consequences for. Something must have happened to Graham.*

Holland felt a twinge of worry; he remembered throwing the man pretty hard against the wall. What if he'd seriously injured the man? No, he couldn't afford to think about that right now. First he had to restore the balance and put right what Arcane had made wrong.

Stepping closer to the zombie, Holland reached out for the power of the Swamp. Sending out a wordless plea he could feel the forces gathering, connecting him with the poor soul trapped in that mutilated body. Sheriff Andrews was aware and was suffering, Alec could feel his pain. Readying all the power at his command Holland pulled the trapped soul from its binding, the effort draining him of all reserves.

Vaguely aware of the freed soul expressing joy and gratitude, Holland smiled in relief, at least one good thing had happened this day. In passing the soul brushed against his mind, depositing a lump of information before departing in a silent rush of light.

Frowning Holland sat back to attempt to sort through the tangled web of another's memories that seemed determined to slip through his fingers. There was an impression in there that seemed important, the image of a face where it shouldn't be. A person connected with what was happening. The memory fuzzily came into focus causing Holland to suck in a startled breath. He knew her, knew she was worse than Arcane, knew she had a grudge ...

Carla Jeffries! Finally his anger had a target.

Back at Arcane Industries, the Doctor was doing his best to ignore the silent presence standing in the room. Usually he had no problem ignoring Graham, but now the motionless figure grated against his nerves. At least the old Graham would have tried to make himself useful. This new zombie version might be more efficient, but he had to order it to perform even the simplest of tasks.

Arcane even found himself missing the way Graham used pretend not to be watching him. By now the man might have worked up the courage to insist he rest, or eat or any number of things he usually forgot in the run of a day. The creature standing over in the corner, where he had ordered it after being unable to withstand the cold, impersonal presence standing so close ... it may wear the face and body of his assistant but there the resemblance ended.

All the warmth and life had disappeared and Arcane found himself missing that more than he was prepared to deny. Like when he had grabbed Graham's arm, excited at the hint of a solution in the blood sample he was examining ... the man hadn't said a word or made a sound. Didn't congratulate him on his brilliance or blush at their closeness. He missed that, missed it like an arm or a leg, a phantom pain that refused to go away. Graham's body maybe alive and standing with him, but his soul was missing and it was haunting Arcane's every moment.

Alec Holland trudged wearily through the swamp; he had forgotten what it was like to feel pain through all the years of having such a strong, invulnerable body. However he was learning to tolerate it, he had enough lessons on stoicism from the creatures around him to gather strength. He was more worried about the wild emotional changes that still coursed through him, from depression to rage and back again. The consequences of anger had sickened him; he had carried back to the swamp with him the smell of burning flesh, the knowledge that he was capable of taking pleasure in causing pain. That was bad enough in itself, it had led him to cry out loud to the forces of nature for forgiveness and beg them to teach him restraint. But now he feared he had done far worse, if he had killed Graham then he didn't even have the excuse of righteous anger, he had casually turned his superior strength on someone who had never really done anything to deserve it. Graham might well have crossed the line into evil in the course of his strange, even obsessive, devotion to Arcane but he had no proof of it and could not claim to have been thinking rationally - any bystander, however innocent could have been the victim of his wrath.

Holland prepared himself to meet Arcane, using every ounce of his will to resist the emotional strain that the disease was causing him. He would not lose himself again; he would not descend to the level of a man like Arcane, or a woman like Carla Jeffries.

Back in his lab Arcane ordered the creature that had once been Graham to prepare more samples. He watched, hollow eyed, as the silent figure tended efficiently to its work, not really understanding why the loss of *his* Graham distressed him so much. Must be the weakening effect of the illness. Surely it had to be that, what else could it be?

The sound of alarms roused Arcane, instinctively he glanced across at Graham but, of course, the zombie remained impassive unmoved by the commotion. The real Graham would have been a gibbering wreck by now, competing with Arcane for a safe hiding place, trying to hide behind him. Arcane found that he didn't much care what new disaster the alarms heralded, he was sick, possibly dying. He had lost Graham. Just let the next little basket full of misery arrive, he was past caring.

When the new misery-o-gram turned out to be Alec Holland, Arcane was almost relieved. He didn't even bother to cringe. He just stood in the middle of the lab, arms folded, almost as impassive as his zombie assistant. "Come to kill me, Alec?" He asked, laconically. "I certainly hope you get something out of it, because I can assure you I simply don't care anymore."

He then took a closer look at Alec Holland, the swamp mutant didn't look as though he was in a homicidal rage. Indeed if an eight foot tall mound of vegetation could look shifty then this was exactly what Holland was doing. Arcane was perplexed, but he decided a stony silence was the best approach to this new, and definitely improved version of his arch enemy.

Holland kept casting odd little glances at Graham, who stood senseless and unmoved over by the lift. "I know what you've been up to, Arcane. I found Sheriff Andrews." He looked again at Graham, "you've used voodoo." He was trying to sound stern, and judgmental, but his heart just wasn't in it.

Arcane looked at him, *so why aren't you rampaging around threatening me with death for some nonsense or other about disturbing the balance of nature?* He thought. "Your point?"

Holland shuffled his feet, "I know what I did was wrong, Arcane. I stooped to your level."

Even given Holland's normal self righteousness Arcane felt he was overdoing the guilt a bit for just a simple burn. Arcane had certainly suffered worse in his time.

The swamp creature shuffled some more, "I even understand why you used voodoo. I do know how much Graham means to you, and after what I did..."

*How much GRAHAM means to me...what utter codswallop.* Then something more important got through to Arcane. He had to force down the urge to laugh. *The great green simpleton thinks *he* killed Graham. This is priceless. More than that, it is perfect.*

Arcane kept a grim and serious expression on his face. "Well, you can see how the voodoo worked out."

Holland cast another glance at Graham and tried to rally a bit, "you should have known no good would come of it, Arcane."

"I had no choice, Alec, I had to get him back." Arcane, surprised himself, he had no need to fake the emotion in his voice. It was quite true.

Holland came close to reaching out a sympathetic paw to him, "I know, Arcane."

*Oh aren't we just so close to a bonding moment. Any more of this and I'll have a bilious attack.* Well," Arcane said out loud, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well what?"

"You caused this ...situation... What are you going to do about it?"

Holland did try to regain a little of his normal self. "I didn't start this Arcane. Carla Jeffries is *your* enemy, your presence here bought this illness upon us all."

"Carla Jeffries!" Arcane almost yelped.

"She's behind all this." Holland paused, "You didn't know?"

"Carla, interesting." He mused out loud, "I will deal with her later. But now," he glared fiercely at Holland, "you owe Graham your help. You have to bring him back. The real Graham." Arcane watched Holland intently, so anxious he could hardly breath. This had to work, Holland had to be able to bring *his* Graham back.

"I don't know if I can."

"Holland..."

"I can set his soul free, I did that for the sheriff."

*Dammit no, Graham's soul isn't free. Its mine.* Arcane shuddered slightly at that bizarre thought, *and where did THAT come from?*

"I want him back." He said stubbornly.

For the first time Holland allowed himself to look properly at the zombie.

"His body seems in good condition."

"It is perfectly well kept, I've seen to that."

Holland took a deep breath. "Then it may be possible, but I warn you I can only release his spirit, I can't direct it. He will have a choice."

For a moment they looked at each other, both remembering a similar occasion and neither willing to mention it.

*Graham swore I'd never be rid of him, he won't betray me that way...* Arcane was horrified at the turn his thoughts had taken, that he could *ever* believe his wife had chosen her death over staying with him. He cast a guilty look at Alec Holland, almost as if the swamp monster could read his mind. Fortunately Holland was too busy pondering what to do with Graham.

"All right," he said finally, "I'm certainly not going to leave Graham a zombie so there is no real choice."

Holland got Arcane to order Graham up onto the gurney. Then he took in a deep breath, renewed his contact with the forces of nature and began to free Graham's soul from its zombie state.

Graham felt a prickling sensation along nerves he no longer felt. Trapped within the bonds of his re-animated body he had no sense of time or events. Life now was like drowning in the deepest ocean, cold, alone and unfeeling. Until that light touch brought light and warmth into his world, exposing him to sound and sight once again.

Questing, he brushed ghostly fingers across the presence with him; he knew it, didn't he? Somehow it was familiar. Pulling closer Graham shivered at the warmth and comfort being offered, at the unexpected gentleness in something he sensed great strength.

Free now of the clinging blackness Graham turned more fully to examine what had touched his soul, what had brought him back. With a start he was finally able to put a name to the presence. Holland, Alec Holland.

Curious he moved closer, basking in the cool green shade that shrouded the figure like a blanket, protecting and calming. *Why,* silently, wondering, Graham needed to know, *why help?*

Just as silently and inexplicitly the answer came, *for you. For him,* wordlessly the pure consciousness of Swamp Thing gestured towards the brooding, painfully tense figure besides him. *Because it was right.*

Searching the other presence, brushing against it Graham was inundated by dark rage and endless sorrow. *Doctor Arcane!* shocked Graham faltered at the intense feelings. Tentatively reaching out one more he almost wept at the depth of pain he could feel.

Looking back at Holland, he wordlessly sent the only question he knew to ask. *Your choice,* whispering, the voice pointed towards a warmth, a light Graham had remained unaware of. *Life or peace.*

Mind fluxing Graham was stunned by the offer. He could choose ... choose to go, leave the pain, the loneliness and fear of his past behind him. Be finally free of everything this life had done to twist him, to hurt him. With a small cry of joy he leapt at the offered light, only the ghost of a feeling pausing him at the last moment.

*What about Dr. Arcane?* Graham turned once more to Holland's soothing presence.

*Choose this and you can no longer be with him, never see him again.*

*Never?!* Heart breaking Graham turned back to the offered peace, *but, I love him.*

*I know Graham,* sorrowfully Holland spoke, understanding vibrating is his essence, *there is no other way. Choose life, or choose peace.*

Trailing the edges of his consciousness into the warm light, Graham wanted more than anything to go in, to move forward and leave the pain and destruction behind.

Closing virtual eyes he extended his had to Holland, *help me back.*

Nodding, Holland who had been ignoring Arcane up to this point, stepped closer to Graham. Focusing his energy for the burst of power needed to join soul and body.

"What's going on? Holland?" Voice climbing higher Arcane could feel dread pool in his stomach. Things were taking too long, and Graham wasn't moving. "Dammit Holland, I demand to know!"

Sighing, Alec stepped away, silently gesturing for Arcane to move closer. "See for yourself Arcane, see what you had caused."

Swallowing against the thick tightness in his throat Arcane took a fearful step forward. His assistant was so still, too still. *Oh dear god, he left me. Graham is never coming back.* Biting his knuckle Arcane choked back a sob; he wouldn't give Holland the satisfaction of seeing him break down.

Just then Graham's lungs breathed in, once, twice. Opening dazed eyes to the painful light, Graham looked up into disbelieving face of his employer. "Told you you'd never be rid of me," he managed to rasp, fingers softly brushing against the Doctor's cheek.


	3. Drowning In You

Arcane reached for Graham, touching him gently; he was completely unaware of anything else, even Alec Holland's presence. Graham was alive, back, his old self. The Doctor carefully wrapped his arm around his assistant and helped him to sit up. He could still feel Graham's gentle touch on his skin. This man had chosen to stay with him, to reject whatever choice he had been offered. He felt the warmth of the body he held, and for a moment he just wanted to stay where he was, to experience what it meant to be truly happy for just a little longer. He smiled down at Graham, "you have caused me a great deal of inconvenience, old chap, do try to avoid dying again won't you?"

Graham basked in the for once obvious affection, "if you could manage not to kill me Sir." He risked teasing, feeling almost unbearably happy.

Alec Holland couldn't help letting out a little surprised "harumph".

*Dammit,* Arcane turned his head; he'd forgotten that Holland was hanging around.

"You let me believe that *I* killed Graham."

Arcane tried to maintain an air of nonchalance, he was still a little wary of Holland's fever driven temper, "if you want to cultivate a guilt complex who am I to disabuse you?"

Holland refused to let irritation get the better of him; he had more important things to do. So Anton Arcane had been less than truthful, he was a fool if he expected any different. He would have brought Graham back anyway, in an odd sort of way he quite admired the man's dogged devotion and he was glad to find that Arcane was at least capable of caring about someone other than himself. It was a strange relationship though, he really didn't want to know *too* much about it. Arcane was still fussing over his assistant and Holland was beginning to wonder just exactly how invisible he was.

"Arcane," he intoned again, "surely you have established that Graham's all right?"

"Perhaps," Arcane answered, somewhat absently, he spoke more directly to Graham, "perhaps I should get you to bed." He grinned as his assistant blushed ever so slightly.

Flushing Graham was annoyed with himself on where his mind had automatically leapt to, "if you think so, Sir."

This time Holland's harumph had a positively panicky note, "Arcane!" He almost shouted, "have you forgotten that we are still dangerously ill, along with most of Houma. We have work to do."

Reluctantly, Arcane acceded to that point. He reached down to help Graham up. "If you do need to rest..." he offered.

"No, no, I'll be all right." Graham clutched at the outstretched hand, "I want to stay with you."

"If you're sure." Arcane put a supportive arm around his assistant, "we do have work to do and I would...value ... your help." *Good grief, I'm being nice to Graham.* A little offended by his own sentimentality Arcane snapped at Holland instead, "clearly we need to find the Jeffries woman, any ideas?"

"You know Carla Jeffries Arcane," Holland stated, "Where would she go to in Houma?"

"How the bloody hell should I know," Irritably Arcane left his assistant's side, feeling a pang at the loss of contact. Stalking over to the slide he'd been working on, he held it up to the light, "but I do have a portion of what could be the cure. I'd be able to complete it if I could obtain an unstrained version of the virus."

"Something Carla Jeffries is likely to have," Alec frowned, "If she has approached the Swamp I can try to seek her location. But," he sighed, rubbing one hand over where his heart used to be, "the effort of freeing Graham's soul has drained my powers. I must restore them."

"Maybe she's staying at the Houma Inn," Graham suggested, looking between the two scientists, "I mean she didn't strike me as the type to rough it."

"Graham don't be ..." Arcane stopped himself from completing the sentence with a great force of will. *Be nice Anton, you just got him back.* "Er, I doubt Jeffries would stay somewhere so easy to check up on old chap."

"No," Alec spoke up, "Perhaps Graham is right. In order to remain nearby and safe there are perhaps a handful of locations where Jeffries could be hiding."

"Yes," throwing an arm around his assistant Arcane smiled down at the man, "jolly good idea there Graham."

Holland opened his mouth to protest, but stopped wearily. There was no point. *Perhaps Arcane was right in suggesting rest, it won't do any good for us all to be too tired to stop Carla Jeffries.* "Check into it Arcane," Alec interrupted, smirking inwardly as his enemy frowned in annoyance at him. "In the meantime I believe we should get whatever rest is possible."

"Rest sounds good," Graham put it somewhat relieved, "I am a little tired."

"Very well then," Surprising Arcane acquiesced without an argument. Frankly he wanted to get his assistant alone so he could truly make sure the man was alright and that there would be no side effects this time. Somehow he found it impossible to believe that the Fates would allow him to be this lucky. "Shall we all meet back here in six hours?"

"I will be here." Holland stated, heading for the lift, "As will the Swamp."

"I'll er, just go see you out," Graham hurried after Holland, throwing a quick smile at his employer, "I'll be right back." Before Arcane could protest the elevator doors were closing.

"Was there something you wanted Graham," Holland looked at the man curiously. In all the time he'd known Graham the man had never sought out his company.

"I, er, well," Graham shuffled awkwardly, looking anywhere but at Alec. "I wanted to say thank you, for, for everything. Even though Dr. Arcane tricked you into it."

"I would have helped you whether or not Arcane had deceived me Graham," Alec spoke gently, allowing Graham to see a hint of a smile, "I believe you are essential to Arcane."

"Me!" Graham laughed nervously, scoffing just a little, "I'm just his assistant."

"You are more than that Graham," Holland insisted, "and I think you know that." The lift reached the bottom floor and he stepped out, holding up a hand as Graham made to follow him. "Don't be afraid to follow what's in your heart Graham." Holding the man's gaze a moment longer he started out for the Swamp without a backwards look.

It was a somewhat quieter Graham that wondered back into the lab, looking up startled when Arcane appeared at his side.

"Are you okay Graham?" Arcane felt a stab of fear.

"I'm fine," Hurrying to reassure he couldn't stop the smile from breaking out on his face. "Honestly, sir, I'm fine."

"Hm," Arcane frowned slightly, "I'll be the judge of that Graham" He tugged his assistant back in the lift, pressing the button for his quarters. "And now I judge that rest is in order."

"Er," Graham hesitated when the doors opened, "this is your quarters, Sir."

"I do know that Graham," Arcane glared, softening his expression when his assistant shuffled nervously. God, he'd missed that. "I want to make sure everything is alright before I let you out of my sight." an involuntary grin appeared on his face when Graham blushed.

"Er, really I'm fine," Graham allowed himself to be tugged towards the bed, cursing how easily he blushed.

"Strip," Arcane commanded, his grin widening when Graham's blush deepened and his eyes widened.

"What?" He couldn't have heard that right.

"I said strip," Arcane schooled his expression into the sternest he had. "Now Graham," he was unable to restrain a smirk when his assistant awkwardly fumbled with his shirt buttons. "Need me to help you with that Graham." Arcane thought the man was going to faint when he pushed his hands aside and finished undoing the buttons himself.

"Er," Graham swallowed heavily, shifting from foot to foot. "Thank you sir." Eyeing his employer nervously he continued at the man's impatient gesture, toeing off his shoes and socks, pausing uncertainly at his pants. Nodding Arcane motioned for him to continue. Giving in Graham reluctantly dropped his trousers, standing before the Doctor clad only in his boxers. He shivered though the room was warm enough; his sudden chill came from being so exposed and from the strange look in Arcane's eyes. Their normally grey depths looked almost black; such intensity was just a little frightening. Arcane stepped back, continuing his scrutiny,

"I missed you Graham, more than I would have imagined. I surprised myself." He laughed, humourlessly. "That seldom happens." He raised his eyes to Graham's face, "your death hurt me."

"I ... I know, Sir."

"You took a long time coming back, I thought you weren't going to, Holland said you had a choice." He looked into Graham's eyes, almost hypnotising him with his gaze, "what was the choice, what did you sacrifice to come back to me?"

Graham spoke quietly, "I was offered peace, freedom. Freedom from what it means to be human, from all the pain." His lip trembled and he blinked, managing to turn his head away. He didn't see the sudden sadness in Arcane's expression, the slight tremor that shook his hands.

"I doubt I'll ever be offered such a remarkable blessing," the Doctor said, almost to himself. He took Graham's arm, pulling him a little closer and forcing him to meet his eyes. "And you still chose to come back. Why?"

It had always been so hard to keep anything from his employer, to lie to him. "Because I had to. Because I couldn't leave you." He closed his eyes and allowed himself to finally admit a long held truth. "Because I love you." Opening his eyes he repeated more firmly, "*I* love *you*."

Arcane put his hands on Graham's shoulders, quietly thrilled at the second chance he had been given. "Not wise of you, my friend. I am not a man who loves easily and the few times that I have..." He smiled a little sadly, remembering, "those times have not ended well."

Eyes darkening his innocent touch turned sensuous, caressing. He ran curious hands down Graham's body, fingers exploring soft, warm skin. He stopped short when he reached the waistband of his boxers, teasing at the material for a moment.

Graham was holding still, frozen by the unexpected touch. This was too much like some fantasies he'd had. Blushing, and cursing himself, the fear, excitement, and pleasure he felt in Arcane's gentle touch all came together in an unmistakable surge of arousal.

Arcane saw how flushed his assistant had become, he glanced down and his expression became wicked. He moved one hand just a little lower, resting it lightly on the hardening bulge that now strained the fabric of Graham's shorts. "I can't offer you much," he said, "I need you Graham, but I can't say that I love you, or that it will be easy." He pressed his hand a little harder, enjoying the slight whimper it provoked in his assistant. "And I can't change, I can never be *nice*," he shuddered fastidiously at the word, "I can't treat you any differently, it isn't in me."

Graham was breathless now, squirming slightly under the delicious pressure of Arcane's hand. "I d..d..don't want you to change," he stammered, "I just want you."

"That's all right then," Arcane almost purred. He leant forward, pressing the whole of his body against his assistant and teased at Graham's lips with his own. Curling his hand around the back of Graham's neck Arcane deepened the kiss, thrilled at the desperate needy sounds his assistant was making. It felt both arousing and oddly comforting to kiss the other man, to touch, to taste, *to claim* the darker part of his mind whispered.

Pulling back from that connection was difficult, and he smirked at Graham's dazed expression. "Won't be a minute, old chap." He turned towards the bathroom, "why don't you just hop into bed and wait for me?" He walked a few steps and then called over his shoulder, "and do please get rid of that dreadful underwear."

As soon as the bathroom door shut Graham lost no time in shucking off his boxers and hoping into bed. When he chose to come back he hadn't dared dream that the Doctor had truly missed him, let alone admit he needed him. *Maybe Holland was right,* it certainly seemed to have been the right choice to tell his employer how he felt. Arcane had appeared happy for a moment when he'd said 'I love you'.

A tired yawn cut off his train of thought, really despite his arousal at the Doctor's forward actions, he was quite exhausted. Coming back from the dead really took it out of a guy. *I'll just rest a little before the Doctor comes back,* snuggling down comfortably in the silk sheets Graham was asleep before he knew it.

The bathroom door opened, bringing with it a cloud of steam. Toweling his hair dry, with only a low-slung towel protecting his modesty Arcane approached the bed. "Graham," his voice trailed off at the sight of his assistant quite sound asleep. A gentle smile tugged at his lips, he couldn't seem to drum up any irritation at the delay. Really, sooner or later it had been inevitable that he and Graham ended up in this position. Arcane just never thought that Graham's death would be the catalyst.

Dropping his towel, Arcane slid into bed, setting his alarm to wake them up in five hours. Hesitantly reaching an arm out he pulled his assistant closer, gratified when the man curled into him willingly. Stirring Graham opened his eyes sleepily, "Doctor?"

"Go back to sleep Graham." Arcane stroked his assistant's back soothingly.

"Hmm," smiling Graham cuddled closer, wrapping an arm around his employer's waist. "Love you," he slurred before falling back asleep, his quiet breathing the only sound in the still room.

Instinctively Arcane tightened his grip, *never let you go,* he vowed fiercely, *no matter what Graham you're mine now.* Turning his head he inhaled the familiar scent of his assistant, no longer spoiled by the lack of warmth and life. Pressing his lips lightly to Graham's he fell asleep with the unfamiliar comfort of feeling completely safe and loved.

The strident tones of the alarm jolted Arcane out of a sound sleep. Grumbling he rolled towards it, hitting the stop button with more force than was necessary. Yawning he stretched lazily, feeling more relaxed and rested then he had for a long time now. Even the effects of the virus seemed dull and painless under the happiness surging through him.

"Come on Graham," he shook his assistant when the man made no move to get up, "time to wake up. Holland will be here soon, and I certainly don't want him to find us in bed." Still, Graham didn't move. Arcane started to get worried, "Graham," uncertainty crept into his voice, "Graham wake up!"

Swallowing he pressed his fingers to his assistant's throat, relieved beyond belief to feel a strong pulse beating. *Thank god, he's still alive at least.* Checking for any other signs of illness Arcane remained puzzled as to why the man wasn't waking up. Nothing appeared to be wrong. *Holland,* Arcane seized on the name, *he'd know what's wrong.*

Throwing on his clothes he rushed down to the lab hoping against hope the Holland would be early and already waiting. A hope that was dashed when he found his lab empty. Pacing Arcane tried to force his thoughts from his unconscious assistant, really the man was taking up entirely too much of his thoughts these days. It seemed to be all he could think about. So what if the man was stupid enough to actually love him, *as you love him,* a small voice pointed out before he could crush it. That fact was something he'd deny to his dying day. Anton Arcane did not need or love anybody ... at least to the outside world.

Finally the lift door hissed open and Holland stepped out, appearing startled when Arcane shoved him back in, stepping in himself. "What .."

"Graham is sick," Arcane interrupted; unaware of how much worry his voice gave away. "I need you to figure out what's wrong with him."

"I'm not your family Doctor, Arcane." Alec tried to protest. Futilely it appeared as Arcane, with a surprising amount of strength, bodily dragged him over to where Graham lay.

"Fix him," Arcane grated, glaring at Holland, daring him to refuse.

Holland took a moment to take in his surroundings, by the appearance of luxuries he felt sure in believing this wasn't Graham's quarters. *I did not need to know this!* "Very well Arcane," he finally sighed, it appeared as if he had a soft spot for his enemies assistant. Anyone who could give up what he had just for love was someone who deserved whatever help he could give.

Stepping closer to Graham he laid a hand on his forehead, concentrating his energies into sensing what was wrong. After a few moments he stepped back, starring gravely at Arcane who was waiting impatiently.

"Well!" Almost snarling the word Arcane tapped his fingers on his arm. "What's wrong with him?"

"Dying and returned has put a tremendous strain on Graham's body," Holland really didn't want to finish, he had a feeling Arcane wasn't going to take the news well, "this left him more susceptible to Jeffries's virus. If we don't find the cure within a few hours then," Alec paused again, weighing how to break it, deciding the blunt truth was the only way, "If we don't find the cure Arcane, Graham will die, and this time there will be nothing I can do. I'm sorry."

"What? No," Arcane shook his head, "No, Graham is NOT going to die! NO!" Aware he was almost shouting hysterically he dropped down next to his assistant, grabbing a hold of the man's hand, "Come on dammit! Wake up!"

"Arcane," Alec gently laid a hand on Arcane's shoulder, "we must find the cure, it's the only way."

"Cure, yes," murmuring Arcane held Graham's hand to his lips. Leaning close to his assistant's ear, he whispered fiercely, "hang on Graham. Don't you dare die on me!" *Please god, don't take him again.* Shoving all emotion aside Arcane stood up, eyes so cold and dangerous Holland took a reflexive step backwards. "Let's go find Carla."

Difficult as it had been to prise Arcane away from Graham's side Holland was now finding it just as difficult to slow his frantic desire to leave the compound. He grabbed Arcane by the shoulder, "Wait," he insisted.

"We don't have time to wait."

"Just tell me where we are going. You were going to check out the hotels and guest houses, remember. Have you found her?"

Arcane felt such a wave of guilt he almost collapsed, he had done nothing to find that woman, he had just wasted his time sleeping while Graham could be dying.

Holland saw how pale he'd turned, "Arcane," he snapped at him. The Doctor turned such stricken eyes on him that he couldn't help softening. "Anton," more gently, "we have to find Carla Jefferies, for all our sakes."

Arcane forced himself to think, he was a genius, he could reason his way out of this. He couldn't keep down the treacherous thought that ever since he had let emotion colour his judgment, ever since he let himself admit he cared about Graham he had made a series of bad decisions. Perhaps he had been right to warn Graham that loving him could only end badly.

*Dammit no,* he physically shook himself, self-pity would not save Graham. He would catch up with that bitch Carla and he would find a cure, Graham had the great Dr Anton Arcane looking out for him, he was going to be fine. Holland was nagging away again, some half -witted plan of his for finding information. Fat lot of use he was, couldn't he just use his precious 'powers of nature' to sniff her out?

"It's all right Holland," *I know exactly what to do.* He led the swamp mutant to Graham's office, steeling himself not to get emotional at the familiar surroundings. He couldn't quite resist a pang of affection when he caught sight of Graham's photo of him taking a prominent position, dear chap never did really hide his feelings well. Good likeness too, Arcane allowed himself a moments preening.

"Arcane, what are we doing here?"

"Graham's security system." Arcane sat at the computer. "He will do anything to protect me from my enemies." He cast a sideways glance at Holland.

It only took minutes to key in his assistant's security codes and then Arcane was able to show Holland a detailed account of all visitors currently in Houma. It was fortunate it wasn't the tourist season, there wasn't a huge influx and most visitors were soon ruled out. Men, couples, "shouldn't think she could bring herself to take on that guise," Arcane smirked at Holland - who didn't seem to get his point.

When the hotels and guest houses were found to be clear Alec Holland was at a loss as to where to look. Arcane just brought up another program, "rentals," he said.

"Graham checks those too?" Holland was impressed.

"He is very efficient," Arcane said proudly, his eyes growing sad.

Holland put a leafy paw on Arcane's shoulder, "it will be all right Anton, we'll get the cure."

"Yes, we will." The Doctor stood up suddenly, almost tearful with relief. He pointed at the screen. Christina Jonvals, a French passport holder, had rented a house on the outskirts of Houma. "Got her, got the bitch."

His voice was so cold, held such controlled rage that Holland shuddered. Arcane shook himself, he felt almost light headed with relief. He fetched Graham's gun from his desk and swiftly loaded it. He cast a glance at Holland, "no point in looking like that, you don't imagine *she's* unarmed do you, or suffering from my shortage of guards? We don't all have your natural advantages."

He let Holland see exactly where the house was located, "I'll round up those of my guards who are still standing and we'll head out there." He gave Alec Holland a long hard stare, "and don't even think of bringing your moral qualms with you, I am getting that cure whatever it takes and you'd better remember that the lives of your precious town folk depend on it, as well as ours and Grahams. Don't get in my way."

It took only five minutes for Arcane to discover that only six of his guards were still capable of any kind of useful movement.

Forcing Holland's substantial bulk into the jeep was somewhat entertaining. Arcane might even have laughed if he wasn't worried about Graham, the horrible thought that his assistant could already be dead wouldn't stay out of his mind. Of course the guards refused to ride with what they'd known to be Houma's Swamp Monster. No amount of threats managed to change their minds. Finally Arcane ordered them to follow in a second vehicle. Precious seconds were wasting away.

With Holland holding on for dear life Arcane broke every speed law in existence to get to Carla's hideout before the cow suspected something was wrong. Prudently parking a safe distance away from the rental Arcane got out of the jeep.

"I will see what I can sense," Holland was relieved to get out of the jeep, quickly melting into the Swamp before Arcane could voice his objection.

"Bloody hell, this is all I need," Arcane muttered, "You better not alert that woman or I'll have your roots for a hammock," When the second vehicle pulled up he lead the six guards silently towards the building. No signs of life showed itself, and Arcane was struck with the terrifying thought that maybe Jeffries had already left. Had already decided her virus was a complete success and there was no need to stick around.

Creeping towards the front Arcane steadied himself, taking a deep breath and ordering the guards to enter first. In the ensuing madness the only thing the Doctor could make out through the mass of fighting bodies was Carla and her assistant Debbie come out of a room and make a break for the back door.

"Oh no you don't." Weaving through the mass of people, absently noting that his guards were winning, Arcane fought to reach the back door. He could already see Jeffries stepping through. The next sight renewed his determination to get to her; a car was waiting for a quick getaway. If the woman wasn't stopped now she'd get away with Graham's only chance of survival.

Heart pounding Arcane skidded out the door, feeling almost faint with sickness as both women leapt into the vehicle. There was nothing he could do, he'd never felt more helpless then he did now, watching Graham's only chance at life hurtle down the road.

"No, dear god no," whispering Arcane sank to his knees, the strength which had kept him going vanishing like so much smoke in the wind. He couldn't lose Graham again, he couldn't! Not like this, not to some stupid virus!

*Not to something that's my fault,* viciously Arcane stamped on that little voice, it was NOT his fault, he didn't force Carla to make a virus and then release it. *She wouldn't have done it at all if not for revenge against you,* that little voice dared to pipe up. Arcane bit his knuckle, *can't I have anything,* despairingly his throat tightened.

A loud crash distracted him out of his grief, looking up he stared astonished at the sight before him. Holland was standing in the middle of the road and the getaway car was currently doing a good impression of an octopus wrapped around a tree.

"Holland," he breathed, shakily getting to his feet, "you, you stopped her."

"Of course I did Arcane," Holland yanked the door off the car with nary a sign of struggle, "Did you think I would let her get away with the cure?"

"Er, of course not old chap," Arcane finally smiled, coming over to stand next to him, "Good job that."

Barely sparing him a look, Holland pulled a rather groggy Jeffries out of the twisted car. Checking her injuries, he concentrated briefly, summoning enough power to heal her. "Where's the antidote?" he asked when her eyes at last settled on him.

"Antidote?" Her eyes widened as she saw Arcane take a threatening step forwards.

"My assistant is dying Carla," He snarled, pulling out his gun, "you remember Graham don't you. Rather naive and incompetent but unfailingly loyal to me."

Carla flinched at the cold gleam in Arcane's eyes. Despite being held by a powerful mutant she felt the first finger of fear touch her.

"I remember your assistant," Smiling, Arcane nodded at the still figure sitting in the car, "I remember watching the two of you together Carla. How would you like to see her die?" Pointing his gun at the figure he waited.

"Non, you can't allow him to do this," Carla turned to Holland pleadingly, shaking at the indifferent light in his eyes.

"You have caused much grief, and invaded my Swamp," Holland intoned, putting on his best stoic expression. Not matter what, he wouldn't let Arcane kill another human being if he could stop it. However, he didn't have to let Jeffries know that. "Give me the antidote and I'll make sure your assistant lives. If not ..."

"Bastard!" glaring Carla spat at him, "The antidote is in the back of the car. Now unhand me!"

"With pleasure," Alec growled, dropping the woman, leaving her to Arcane while he went and got a small case out of the back.

"I should kill you for what you've done," Arcane whispered, bending close, "But I won't make it that easy on you. I know your weakness Carla, and it will be your downfall." straightening he dismissed her from his mind, there was more important things to take care of now. Like saving Graham's life.

Therefore he didn't hear Carla's whisper or see her sudden vicious smile, "and I know your weakness Anton."

Leaving Holland and his guards to deal with the situation he rushed back to his complex. He would have preferred to test the cure out on some of the townsfolk first, but he doubted he had that kind of time left. Holland had warned him he had only a small amount of time before he came for the cure, so Arcane left the remaining amount in his lab for the plant and took what was needed up to his quarters.

Steeling himself, Arcane stepped off the lift into his room. Moving over to Graham's side he placed shaking fingers against the man's neck. Closing his eyes in relief, there was still a pulse, he wasn't too late. Wasting little time he took out the syringe he'd filled with, sliding the needle gently into his assistant's arm. Now all he could do was wait and hope.


	4. Falling Forever

Arcane took Graham's pulse again, still steady but weak. He had expected, or perhaps just hoped, that the cure would work more quickly. It had to work; all rational understanding dictated that Carla Jeffries would have been sure of that before she took even the slightest risk. He had believed her fear to be genuine, but what if she had tricked him. Why hadn't he forced more details out of that bloody woman while he had her? *Because I let emotion drive me, because I was too frightened about what was happening to Graham to think clearly.*

Arcane sat up on the bed, looking down on the still form of his assistant, if a sheer act of will could revive someone then Graham *would* wake up. He had lost too much in his life, indeed it seemed as though every time he came to care for someone that was exactly when he would lose them. He could have wealth and power, that came easily to a man of his genius, but he could not have the capacity to protect anyone he cared for. He came to a decision.

He reached for the syringe that he had filled for himself, there was no need to take it, the progress of the condition seemed slow in him and he probably had time to assess Carla's handiwork properly and make sure that he got an effective remedy.

He looked at Graham, "I bet your life on this, old chap, seems only right that I should bet my own as well." He rolled up his sleeve and carefully administered the injection.

Arcane lay back on the pillow, gazing up at the ceiling, waiting to see what would happen. As a result he missed the first stirrings in the man next to him.

Graham opened his eyes; he lay still for a moment trying to bring some sense to his sleep addled mind. He knew he felt good, better than he had for a long time, and he had a vague memory of something ... something strange had happened. He registered the feel of silk against his naked body, silk sheets? He was in Dr. Arcane's bed. Now he lay still because he was too afraid to move, he was naked, in the Doctor's bed and the Doctor himself was lying next to him albeit on top of the covers. Memory slowly returned and with it a great warm feeling of happiness flooding through him, Graham smiled. He reached out a hand and tugged at Arcane's sleeve, "Sir?" He said, quietly in case the other man was asleep.

Arcane reacted with shock, he turned on Graham who recoiled a little, had he done something to upset the Doctor? For a few seconds Arcane looked completely blank, but then he gave Graham a delighted grin. He grabbed his assistant by the shoulders, almost shaking him. "Graham, you're all right. Are you? How are you feeling man?"

Dr. Arcane was incoherent, Graham had never known that to happen, he was puzzled, what had happened while he slept? "I'm fine Sir, what's wrong? Have I been asleep a long time?"

Arcane laughed out loud, pulling Graham up into a seated position while he checked him out. "Indeed you have Graham, quite some time." He touched his hand to Graham's neck, feeling the pulse beat strong and steady, "and you really are all right." He let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. "Everything is all right."

Graham raised an eyebrow, feeling surprisingly comfortable despite Arcane's odd behaviour. "I get the feeling I've missed something," he ventured, nervously. "The last thing I remember is, er, you were getting ready for bed."

"Mmm, we didn't get to finish did we?" He gave Graham a searing look which sent a shiver through him, "we do need to work on that." He pulled the sheets further down and ran possessive hands down soft warm skin, stopping just short of his hardening cock.

Graham tried to grab for the sheet, slightly embarrassed on being so exposed and so hard already. Arcane slapped his hand away and grinned at his flushed expression, "No, no, that's not how it works. I want to see you." He nipped at his assistant's bottom lip, tiling the man's head back so he could reach his neck. Hard sucking bites had Graham shaking in his arms and crying out with pleasure when he finally let his other hand settle firmly on his erection.

"Yes, Graham," Arcane shuddered, Graham felt rather wonderful in his hand, hot and heavy. "Now, I think I'm a trifle overdressed, why don't you give that some attention?"

He continued to caress Graham while his assistant, with shaking hands, struggled to get him undressed. It wasn't easy, especially as he couldn't resist the occasional detour to explore the flesh that was slowly revealed to him.

They were both so engrossed that they didn't hear the soft *woosh* of the lift doors.

Arcane just suddenly felt that there was another presence in the room. His head shot up, abandoning the interesting task of stroking every inch of Graham's exposed skin.

Alec Holland stood just outside the lift door, he didn't have much in the way of expressions to work on but Arcane thought it likely that he looked shocked.

Arcane looked at him calmly, "You really do need to learn to knock, old boy."

*Oh yes,* Holland thought, *I really, really do.* He couldn't quite tear himself away from the sight of his archenemy clearly rather enjoying a naked romp with his assistant. His male assistant. Not that Alec Holland was prejudiced. Or interested, of course.

"Any particular reason you're here?" Arcane drawled, hand tightening on Graham as the man made an aborted move to cover up.

Holland actually heard himself stammer, "I...I just wanted to check on Graham."

"And you most certainly are...checking. Are you sure you've seen enough?" Arcane raised a questioning eyebrow. "You are welcome to stay and watch."

Holland was glad that green swamp mutants couldn't blush. He tried to think of a suitably dignified rejoinder, how could Arcane even suggest that, that he would want to...? He finally decided that the longer he stood in Arcane's bedroom the more embarrassing the situation was. He fled.

As the lift door shut behind Holland's retreating form, Graham buried his face in his hands, shoulders shaking.

"Graham," Arcane's amused expression took on a slightly more alarmed note, "What's wrong?" When his assistant lifted his head he realized the man was laughing.

"I'm sorry, sir," Graham couldn't stop snickering, despite the embarrassment of being caught naked, and in a rather compromising position. "It's just ... Holland was so ..." giving up on explaining himself Graham fell back still giggling.

"Yes it was Graham," Arcane pounced on his assistant's prone form before the man had time to draw a breath. He ran the tips of his fingers teasingly down Graham's flanks, grinning at the groan this pulled from the man. "And now if the interruptions have stopped, I believe we were in the middle of something."

Smiling happily Graham relaxed back into the mattress, "yes, sir."

"Are you prepared to do anything I ask, Graham?" Arcane raised an eyebrow, sliding a thigh between the man's legs.

"Yes, anything!" Graham blushed as the Doctor's smirk widened at the desperation in his voice.

"I will hold you to that," growling Arcane was suddenly jolted as the phone rang. "Bloody hell," he glared at the phone, finally snatching it up when the rings showed no sign of stopping, "What?" he snarled.

He listened for a few moments, his expression getting increasingly perplexed, "er thanks," he finally stammered, setting the phone back in its cradle.

"Something wrong?" Graham shifted a little under Arcane's weight, feeling bereft as his employer abruptly sat up.

"That was the Mayor," Arcane turned a bemused expression to his assistant, "He wanted to thank me for finding the cure and saving his precious little town."

"er," Graham didn't know quite what to say, on the face of it this was a good thing, but Arcane wasn't known for reacting as expected.

Sighing, Arcane shook himself out of his thoughts, "now where were we?" Grinning down at his assistant Arcane allowed the images of what he was going to do to the man wipe the very odd conversation out of his mind.

Before either of them could even make a move the intercom whistled for attention. Glaring Arcane resisted the urge to hurl something at the annoying machine. Snarling, he strode over to it," What?!"

"Dr. Arcane, sir." someone's tinny voice entered the room. "All the guards have returned to their posts and everything has returned to normal."

"Jolly good," Arcane started pleasantly, voice dropping somewhere around the sub-artic zone, "and if you or anyone else should happen to bother me again I'll see to it that you'll all feel like these last few days have been a walk in the park!"

Swearing under his breath he stalked back to where Graham was waiting with a somewhat nervous expression, "you know Graham, if I didn't know better I'd suspect there's some higher force at work here."

Graham gulped; he was beginning to feel very disappointed but also more than a little nervous. Being interrupted was not good for the Doctor's mood, and he had lost his slightly playful air. However, Graham could see quite clearly that nothing had reduced his enthusiasm for their encounter. Indeed as Arcane knelt over his assistant Graham was made well aware that he was getting even more ...enthusiastic. He ran the tips of his fingers lightly over the surface of Graham's erection, barely touching him. "No more delays." There was almost a savage note to Arcane's voice which was at odds with his gentle touch. The light stroking was close to torture for Graham, he couldn't keep still, squirming under those teasing fingers. Arcane moved one hand, pressing it down firmly on Graham's chest.

"Did I tell you that you could move?" He asked, almost conversationally.

"N..n..no Sir."

"Then you don't. You only move when I say so."

"Yes, Sir"

Arcane increased the pressure he was putting on Graham's cock - just enough to elicit a frustrated whimper. It took all of his will power but Graham managed to keep still.

"That's better," Arcane said softly, eyes glowing as he took in the sight under him. Graham was biting his lower lip, hands clutching the bed sheets desperately to prevent movement. The power he held over his assistant had him harder then he'd ever been before.

He took both hands away from Graham and leant back, breathing deeply, grinning at the man's disappointed expression. "It's all right Graham, I don't intend to keep you waiting any longer. I have to admit to feeling rather impatient myself." Arcane cast a rather doubtful look around the room, phone, intercom, door all quiet. He half expected them all to spring into life at any moment. Arcane made a well-practised move to open his bedside cabinet; he didn't even have to look to find what he wanted. Graham craned his neck to see what the Doctor produced.

Condoms, well that was good he hadn't thought about the safety aspect himself... and a big tube of...oh...he swallowed heavily, heat coiling low in his belly...

"Turn over Graham," Arcane bit his shoulder before pulling back.

"I've never done, well, like anything like that ..." Licking his suddenly dry lips Graham stalled as fear raised its ugly head.

"Graham!" Arcane's tone was stern, but his hand was gentle as he stroked over soft hipbones, "remember you agreed to do anything I asked?"

"Yes, but..."

"No buts Graham, you have to start sometime. And I promise you it won't hurt, not *very* much anyway." His expression was wolfish, and commanding, Graham knew he could only obey. Arcane saw his resistance crumble. "There's a good chap, now over you go."

Graham turned over obediently and laid, eyes closed, with his face buried in the pillow. He just felt the cool oozing of some lubricant being spread between his buttocks and tried hard not to clench tight against the unusual sensation.

Which was when there was a hesitant knocking on the door, getting louder as Arcane tried to ignore it.

Persistently the person on the other side of the door kept up the knocking. As much as Arcane wanted to ignore it the interruption was having an adverse effect on him, and he could see Graham getting even more tense and nervous with every passing second. As much as he wanted his assistant, he didn't want to actually cause the man pain. No, Graham was going to enjoy every second so that he'd be begging for more, and so there would be no doubt as to who Graham belonged to. No more choices. Graham was his!

Finally, with a savage curse he heaved himself out of bed, grabbing a robe and wrapping it around himself for modesty's sake. Pausing long enough to pull the covers over his assistant and squeeze his shoulder, Arcane answered the door.

To his immense surprise Tressa Kipp stood with her fist raised, ready to knock again. The shock of actually seeing the woman standing on his doorstep as it were momentarily overwhelmed him, and at first it didn't register what she was wearing. When he finally managed to close his mouth he noticed that Tressa was dressed in nothing more than her under garments.

"Er, Tressa," Arcane forced his attention away from the sight, "what brings you here ..."

"You," eyes not quite focusing Tressa had the surprising strength to shove Arcane back into his quarters. She had him slammed against the wall before he could react, "I want you!" Suiting actions to words she dropped to her knees and tore his robe open.

Arcane was about to protest, knowing Graham was waiting just a few feet away, when a warm, wet mouth derailed his mind. Groaning, head thudding lightly against the wall Arcane couldn't even say his own name, let alone pull the woman off him. In the back of his mind there was also something perversely thrilling about knowing Graham would be watching him. Hands clenching into Tressa's hair, fucking her mouth with slow, languid thrusts Arcane's eyes drifted shut.

Graham could only stare in shock, at first he'd been too surprised to react, Tressa Kipp giving a blowjob to his employer was not on his list of top ten things to see. The memory of the way the Doctor had gotten all smarmy with her still to fresh. After the initial moment had passed Graham had expected Arcane to push her away and demand to know what she thought she was doing. But then he saw his employer pull her closer, saw pleasure grow on his face. Heart sinking he stared sickly at the scene.

Disgusted Graham pushed himself out of bed, grabbing his pants and forcing them up over his wilting erection. The rest of his clothes he didn't bother with didn't even care about. All he wanted was to get away. Running for the elevator he ignored the Doctor's small gesture to stop, leaning against the closed doors, feeling hot tears prickle at this eyelids.

When Arcane saw his assistant bolt pass him and into the elevator, ignoring completely his command to stop he knew that perhaps he'd made a mistake. Granted Tressa was very talented at what she was doing, but he needed to get a hold of Graham, make things better. But when he made a move to leave Tressa abruptly stood up, shoving him to the ground. Stripping off what little she wore, she was on him before he could move. Shocked he could feel himself sink inside her, *I'll deal with Graham later,* grabbing her hips and deepening the pace, *much later.*

The last vestiges of any desire to resist drained from Arcane's mind as Tressa kept him pinned down on the floor and rode him hard, her hips bucking with the urgency of her need. He looked up into her face, which was a mask of lust devoid of any thought or intelligence. Clearly she hadn't her dose of the cure yet, it was certainly interesting how the disease was affecting her. Thought fled completely from Arcane's mind as he let himself get lost in the ever delightful rhythms of sex, gripping Tressa hard he had to keep all his concentration on holding back, hanging on to the pleasure as long as possible. He was close to the edge, driven now by need as strong as Tressa's. Arcane groaned and shifted under her weight when she screamed, loudly.

Arcane opened his eyes, *dammit, that wasn't, what is wrong with the woman?*

Tressa pulled herself off him, not an easy task and one that left him gasping in pain. She was still screaming.

"Dammit woman," Arcane was shrill with pain and frustration.

Tressa was looking at him, her face contorted with rage. She looked down at herself and bit back another scream. "You monster, you, you rapist."

"Now just a minute. *You* came to my bedroom, you are on top of me. You came at me like a vole on heat. If *anyone* should be crying rape..."

Tressa sagged to a kneeling position. She was getting her memories back and they were pretty horrible. How many men had she thrown herself at? How often had she...? And now with Arcane of all people.

She refused to let herself cry in front of this man. Trying to keep calm she said, "I remember, I felt so strange, I was..." She blushed deeply, "well, anyway, then there was Alec and I think he injected me with something."

"Indeed," Arcane preened himself, "he gave you the cure which *I* managed to ... procure... to save the town."

Tressa gave him a very doubtful look, but she was more concerned now with her growing embarrassment. "I have to get out of here."

"Yes? Go then." He replied, laconically.

Tressa glanced down at her naked body. Arcane sighed and took off his robe, throwing it at her. "Oh do just cover yourself up."

He grinned slightly at Tressa's horrified expression as he roamed around naked. "I have unfinished business," he said, giving her a totally unwelcome view of his continuing state of arousal, "so perhaps you can show yourself out."

Arcane struggled into some clothes and favoured Tressa with one last amused grin before he strolled out of the room.

As Arcane had suspected Graham had locked himself in his room. He wouldn't respond to any of his employer's knocks and calls so Arcane used his over ride code to open the door.

Graham gave him a look of pure rage. "This is *my* room, can't you even leave me any privacy?"

"This is *my* compound. Everything here is mine." *Including you.*Arcane sighed, this wasn't going to be easy.

Graham turned his head away, refusing to speak. Arcane sat down on the bed next to him, uncomfortably aware that he needed to finish what Graham - and then Tressa - had started.

He resisted the urge to grab his assistant and just throw him down on the bed. Instead he laid a hand on Graham's shoulder. "You don't want to let that woman worry you, Graham, you know that I don't even like her."

"You liked her well enough to fuck her." Graham glared back, trying to shrug off the Doctor's hand.

Arcane was slightly taken aback; he couldn't remember ever hearing Graham swear before. The man must be really upset. He swallowed down his frustration, trying to keep his touch gentle as he stroked Graham's back. "She threw herself at me, and you do know me well enough...I'm just very easily seduced."

Graham just glared back.

"Dammit. I told you I couldn't change; I didn't make you any promises." He wanted to shake his assistant; none of this was going the way he'd imagined.

Graham stood up, flushed with anger. "I didn't realise that meant dumping me while I was in *your* bed to screw that ...that...Kipp woman." He couldn't restrain his bitterness. Her of all people, he would never forget the sickly way she had crawled all over the Doctor when a lab accident had affected his mind.

Arcane was beginning to get annoyed with this. Hadn't he offered Graham the great opportunity of sharing his bed? Even allowed that he might care for the man somewhat, and let him into his life. And now he seemed to think he could make demands.

Arcane shifted uncomfortably, he had been kept waiting long enough. He had to win Graham over, and soon before his patience ran out. Then an idea occurred. He put the most saccharin note of sincerity into his voice, and stood up pulling Graham firmly into his arms despite the man's struggles. "I couldn't go through with it, Old chap."

Graham looked surprised, as well he might. Still, Arcane thought, that was not entirely a lie, he hadn't finished so it was true enough. Not that truth had ever been a great concern when a lie was more productive. He could see Graham's expression change slightly. "I threw the strumpet out. I promise you."

Graham looked uncertain, "You did?"

"Of course, Graham. It's you I want," his assistant raised a somewhat skeptical eyebrow at that. "I mean that," Arcane dragged Graham's hand down to his still erect cock, holding it there until the man stopped trying to pull away. "I've been hard for you since you first woke up." Shifting closer he released Graham's hand, smirking inwardly when it remained cupped around him. He nuzzled into the sensitive area where neck and shoulder meet, groaning as his assistants head tilted to the side allowing him unhindered access to kiss and bite. By the time he lifted his head, both of their breathing was unsteady, "So, you see, I am still very much ready to carry on, if you'd like to?"

Graham bit his lip before nodding shyly, undoing his pants and climbing into bed ... before he changed his mind.

Arcane hid his triumphant grin as he swiftly got out of his own clothes. Poor old Graham never quite learnt did he? He took Graham's 'phone off the hook and climbed into bed next to his assistant.

Arcane couldn't wait, pouncing on his assistant before the man even had time to settle. Pinning him, he ground his painful erection against Graham's groin. At this rate he wasn't going to last long enough to get Graham naked, let alone inside the man.

"Doctor," panting, Graham squirmed, freeing his arms enough so he could finally touch Arcane's skin. Most of the previous anger had lightened the moment the Doctor had told him he'd kicked Tressa out. Initially he'd been dubious, but it was fairly obvious that his employer was left unsatisfied.

Tearing Graham's pants off Arcane didn't spare time for a verbal reply; he ached now to get his hands on naked skin. Warm, soft, bare skin ... skin that had been cold and clammy only a short time before. Involuntarily his grip tightened, Graham was safe with him now and nothing was going to take the man from him. Burying his face against Graham's neck he inhaled deeply of the familiar scent, fiercely sucking on the nearest bit of skin Arcane smirked as Graham whimpered in response. If he wasn't so hard he'd spend more time just teasing the man.

"I need you now Graham," purring Arcane gently urged his assistant over on his stomach. Frowning when the man tensed, "I won't hurt you Graham."

"I, I'm sorry, sir," Graham did his best to relax, "I just, well, haven't well ..."

"It's okay Graham," Arcane grit his teeth, forcing understanding in his voice, "everyone's first foray into same gender sex is a little nerve-wracking," he dropped his voice to a low growl, one he knew Graham had never been able to resist, "I promise, you'll enjoy this."

"No," Graham swallowed, shaking his head. A blush swept down his body to Arcane's amusement, "I mean, I .. er, never .. with anyone."

"You're a virgin?!" Arcane couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice, hands leaving his assistants arse, where he'd been stroking the soft flesh.

"Yes, sir," shamefully Graham tried to twist out from under the Doctor's body, stopped when the man applied firm pressure against his back.

"Graham," firmly Arcane held his assistant in place, "it doesn't matter. In fact it's very arousing to know I'll be your first," purring Arcane changed his grip to a gentle massaging action, *first and only,* his mind finished for him. "You do want me to be your first don't you?"

Graham tried to twist his head round to look at Arcane, but found that he was held down too firmly even for that much movement. He struggled to catch his breath and ignore the insistent pressure of skillful hands massaging his flesh. "Sir," he gasped, "I don't know what..."

Arcane's voice was silky, "don't worry about anything Graham, just trust me."

Graham wasn't entirely sure about that, when Arcane suggested that people trust him that was usually a sign that their life expectancy was due to shorten...dramatically. He made another, feeble, effort to move. "I want to but ..."

"First time for everything, Graham." There was getting to be a certain edge to the Doctor's voice, he was getting impatient. He pressed down harder in the small of Graham's back , making him wince slightly. Then he moved his other hand slowly down, gently massaging and stroking his way over Graham's arse. His assistant shifted again, but this time the motion wasn't entirely one of resistance. Arcane grinned, "you just relax, let me take care of you."

He reached his hand down under Graham's body, feeling him tense in shock as he began to gently fondle his genitals. He ran his finger tips lightly around, exploring and tantalising with the lightness of his touch. It soon began to get results, unmistakable signs of arousal. Graham shifted and squirmed, trying to get more contact with that tormenting hand and he couldn't stop himself groaning out loud. Arcane leant forward and spoke softly, as he increased the pressure of his touch. "You do want this, don't you?"

Graham surrendered to the exquisite sensations that were coursing through him. "Yesss," He hissed.

*So delightfully submissive,* Arcane tightened his hands possessively, *mine.*

He was in no mood for any further delays, he'd be as careful as he could but he wasn't breaking off now to look for more lubricant. What he'd used before should be sufficient. Graham would enjoy it well enough once the initial...barriers were broken. He was eager now to get his own release so he began to open Graham up, using his fingers just a little ruthlessly. Arcane gathered by the faint, and faintly distressed, sounds coming from his assistant that Graham wasn't exactly getting the best from the moment.

"Shush now," Arcane crooned, "just relax, let me take care of you."

He pushed on a little more, probing carefully he found the prostate. Now he could teach his assistant what he'd been missing.

Graham went rigid, he had never known it was possible to have such intense sensations shooting through his body. He responded, moving his hips as he instinctively tried to get more of that exquisite pleasure.

"Enjoying yourself? All ready now?" Arcane asked, leaning in to kiss the back of Graham's neck.

"God, yes." Graham groaned, forcing the words out.

Arcane removed his probing fingers, smiling at the sudden note of protest in Graham's incoherent moaning.

Driven by his own need for release Arcane grabbed his assistant by the hips and thrust into him, burying his cock an inch before stopping and allowing Graham to adjust. "Okay Graham?" It took all of his control to pause and wait.

"I, I," Graham whined, a high pitched sound that would embarrass him later, as the Doctor slid in another inch, "fuck. Please Doctor, please." Nothing in his life had ever felt half as fantastic as Arcane's cock filling him up.

Arcane's breathe hissed out as Graham thrust back against him. Growling he pushed his assistant back down onto the bed before burying himself to the balls in one thrust. Groaning he rested his forehead on Graham's shoulder, before holding the smaller man down and fucking him hard and fast. "So fucking tight Graham," His own groans of satisfaction were drowned out by Graham's breathless moans. It didn't last long, the overwhelming pleasure bringing things to quick and spectacular climax.

Panting Arcane placed absent minded kisses across Graham's back while his heart rate returned to normal. He rolled off, tired now and satisfied he had no desire other than to go to sleep.

"Sir?" Graham murmured, turning his head just enough to look at the Doctor.

*Damn, the little bugger wants to talk. Suppose I'll have to humour him or it'll be sulks in the morning.* "Yes, Graham?" He sighed.

"That was...nice." *Absolutely the best thing I've ever felt.* He substituted in his mind, best not to tell Arcane that though.

*Nice! Nice! That was me. That was bloody amazing! I'll give him nice!* He shifted round to glare at Graham, who lay back with a contented smile on his face. Arcane felt a sudden painful reminder of how hard the last few days had been, and how relieved he was to have Graham safe and back with him. He supposed he was rather fond of his assistant. *Ah well, I suppose he can't help having a limited vocabulary.* "Yes Graham," he sighed, smiling, "it was nice."

As Dr. Arcane and Graham lay sleeping the sleep of the exhausted, the small town of Houma was slowly recovering its senses. Grief was the pre-dominant emotion as people slowly remembered their deeds, all the needless death and destruction brought Houma's population so low that for the first week afterwards there was as many suicides as there had been murders. However, things slowly returned to an even keel and life went on much as it had before the virus. Folks married and had children, couples divorced and new people moved in and out. Rumours of Swamp monster continued to haunt the town and the town's biggest employer continued to stay in business. Although the strange goings on there provided the rumour mill with more than enough gossip.

For Alec Holland the events weren't so easily put out of mind. He'd acted in a method totally unlike himself, lost control and hurt another living being in a way he'd always sworn would never happen. It took many days of soul searching and communing with the Swamp before Alec began to put the memory behind him. The one thing that helped the most was oddly the memory of Arcane's assistant Graham, of how much that man had given up to stay true to the one he loved. As much as he lamented and pitied Graham for the choice his heart had made it also made him glad and hopeful that such people still do exist in the world. Holland just hoped that Arcane was wise enough to be grateful for what fate had granted him in his assistant.

As for Graham things returned to normal a little too quickly for his tastes. He'd woken up to find his bed empty and a note left for him to clean up the lab as soon as he was up. The hard work of cleaning up and clearing away all the damage that had been done the last few days left him very busy. Too busy to see the Doctor more than once a day, at which at all times Arcane had treated him indifferently at best. Still, not all was bad, Graham had known to expect the situation with his employer to be pretty much as it had been pre-virus, the Doctor had warned him after all. He did find himself missing Arcane's presence late at night when the memory of their one time together flashed through his mind.

A week after that night Arcane was back to dating women and Graham struggled to put his feelings in perspective. His employer knew how he felt, really there was nothing more he could do, and truth be told he was tired of struggling with the jealousy and pain. It was so much easier to simply let things be, to continue as he always had, loving Dr. Arcane quietly and in the background.

Graham had resigned himself to this fate, attired comfortably in silk boxers and listening to the radio. He was drifting lazily in that grey-state just before sleep when the distant noise of his door opening intruded upon the peace. A warm weight settled against his body, startled he looked up into a pair of devilish grey eyes,

"Any other firsts you'd like to try out?" the question was whispered silkily, and Graham gave himself up to his employer, heart, soul and body. As if there had ever been any other choice.

The End


End file.
